Thank you for still wanting me
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: A sudden passing of a beloved member of the town can turn a happy moment into saddness. (R.I.P. Luke Perry, You will be remembered for bring the character Fred Andrews to life for 2 and half years. You will be missed).


**Betty Deserves Better Forum**

**The 'Seven Deadly Sins' Challenge**

**Sin: 5 - Lust, Character: 33 - FP Jones**

Swallowing thickly, "Not what I was expecting;" He smirked as he looked over at the heaving body next to him. "not that I'm complaing any."

Hermione let out a laugh as her arms stretched above her. Her fingers wrapping around the iron bars that made the head board. She smirked as the image of how tightly her fingers were pressed against those bars not even five minutes before. Her eyes drifted shut as she tried to get her breath back.

FP quickly turned to his side as he looked at the bare skin of his lover. "Ready for another round."

"You are quite an animal tonight FP." Hermione's right eye opened as she looked up into the lust filled eyes of her new husband. She smiled as she reached over to touch his sweaty bare chest. "Give me a few minutes love. I'm not as young as I used to be."

FP lowered his head. "You are as young as you ever were 'Mione." He placed a kiss against her right eye. He was just happy to lying next to his bride. They had the rest of their lives to make love through the night. All he wanted to do was hold her.

Hermione's right hand lowered from above her head. "I love you." She husked out.

"I love you." FP breathed. "I'm glad that you are finally mine forever."

"Thank you for still wanting me." Hermione rested her head against his chest.

"I have always wanted you." FP breathed against the top of her head; as he placed a kiss on it.

...

"So Jughead is finally my stepbrother." Veronica sighed falling back onto her bed.

Betty tilted her head. "You don't really mind that do you Ronnie?" She worried her lower lip.

Veronica lifted up; resting on her elbows. She looked into her best friend's concerned blue green eyes. "No I really don't mind that. I'm happy that mom is so happy with her second husband. Her true husband. Her true love. I adore FP. I am happy that mom and FP managed to find one another again. That they will never let go of one another ever again." Her lips quirked. "Even through I have to have Jughead as my step brother for that to happen."

"Veronica ..." Betty began.

"Relax Betts. I was just kidding." Veronica gently moved her left thigh to tap Betty's leg. "I'm just being a typical sibling concerning her step sibling. I mean have over seventeen years of making up to do here." She sat up next to the still stiff blonde. "Jughead isn't all that bad; Betty. I mean we are getting along a lot better then when we first met. We are just going to have to do the work on the siblinghood thing is all." She eyed her best friend. "Now that Jughead is moving in to the Pembroke; that means I get to see you more often then before." She quipped.

Guilt was eating up inside Betty.

Veroncia's winced. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty B. I fully know what it is to be in a serious relationship. Relax." She scooted closer to the blonde; so she could wrap her arms around the slim waist. "I just miss you is all. Now that Jughead is my step brother, and you are his steady girl ... and you two like to spend more time in his home then your own; that means now you get to spend more time at the Pembroke." She grinned. "Even Mama Alice can't fight that logic."

Betty stiffened up even more. Then she relaxed. "Mom isn't even around the house much these days. She and Polly are more at the Farm then anywhere." She couldn't keep the distaste out of her voice at the thought of the cult that her mother; and sister had recently joined.

Before Veroncia could respond her phone rang.

She picked it up and noticed it was Archie calling. She smiled softly as she pressed speaker. "Hello Archie ..."

"My father died." Archie's tearful voice sounded through the phone speakers.

"W-what?" Betty gasped.

"That's not possible." Veronica swallowed. Her hand dropped the cell onto the bed spread. Archie's sobs echored through the quiet of the room.

"Dad had a massive stroke; and he's just gone." Archie finally spoke after six minutes of crying. "He's just gone."

"Where are you Archie?" Betty managed to get out around the lump in her throat.

"At the hospital." Archie's husky voice spoke.

"We'll on our way." Veronica grabbed her phone. Her right hand taking Betty's hand in her own. "Do you want us to remain on the phone."

"No." Archie sobed before he ended the call.

Veroncia and Betty stare into each other's tearful eyes; before they left the bedroom.


End file.
